Technical Field
The present invention relates to a job plan creation system, and relates to a job plan creation system to create a job plan of a NC (Numerical Control) job by a NC machine tool, for example.
Background Art
Conventionally production facilities to manufacture various components such as motors, batteries, and semiconductors used for vehicles or the like are manufactured by preparing a plurality of components of the production facility using NC machine tools individually and assembling such a plurality of components.
In recent years, to manufacture these components of production facilities, a plurality of NC machine tools are disposed along a plurality of processing lines, and the operating state of these NC machine tools disposed along the processing lines are collectively controlled by a central computer (Direct Numerical Control (DNC)), so as to shorten the lead time to manufacture the production facilities and suppress their manufacturing cost. Management data of the plurality of NC machine tools under the DNC, such as the processing state, is displayed simultaneously on a screen of the central computer, allowing a supervisor, an operator or the like to check the processing state of the NC machine tools at one time.
Meanwhile, in such a manufacturing process of the production facilities, it is requested to create a production plan so as not to generate wasted idle time at each line for better manufacturing efficiency of each manufacturing line or processing line, and Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional technique to respond to such a request.
A production plan creation system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is to, for jobs that are the combination of a plurality of orders and necessary steps to produce the products ordered, allocate not-started jobs to resources such as facilities and manpower to recreate a production plan. For this purpose, this system is configured, when a preparation job accompanying such a not-started job has been already started, to select a resource whose preparation job has been started as a resource to which the not-started job is to be allocated.
According to the production plan creation system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a production plan is recreated so that when a preparation job is started, the resource to which the job is to be allocated is limited, and so the job will not be allocated to the resource whose preparation job has not been started, meaning that the preparation job will not be wasted.